


Лучшая в мире фехтовальщица

by Tenar30



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderswap, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тэгах всё сказано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшая в мире фехтовальщица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World's Greatest Swordswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14135) by Maldoror. 



— Нам бы крупную рыбу поймать. Кого-нибудь с порядочной наградой, которой бы и на высшую лигу охотников за головами хватило, — сказал Бендер, угрюмо вперив взор в пиво.  
Банда молчаливо согласилась, все четверо. Бендер и не ждал, что они скажут «нет» — умей они думать самостоятельно, их бы в его банде не было. С мозгами и способностями Дьявольского Фрукта в ней был только Бендер. Четверым прихлебателям полагалось обеспечивать силовую поддержку и время от времени говорить «да». Ну и быть на подхвате — подносить съестное, или оружие, или клиентов Бендера, или деньги Бендера, когда он сдавал, продавал, получал выкуп или еще каким-либо образом нагревал руки за счет вышеуказанных клиентов.  
— Но босс, где ж мы найдем парня с такой наградой? — заметил Игорь, самый мозговитый из четверых шестёрок (при некоторой поддержке он бы, пожалуй, смог даже обогнать мыслью морской огурец).  
— Да уж не в этом вшивом мухосранском баре, — огрызнулся Бендер, и макнулся носом в кружку с пивом, когда болтающуюся туда-сюда дверь позади него распахнули с несколько большей силой, чем требуется.  
— Извини, — буркнул кто-то сзади, пробираясь к стойке. — Эй, на вахте. Мне бы рома горло промочить и толковое разъяснение, как пройти в порт. Я заблудился.  
— В порт? — тупо переспросил бармен. Порт был в двух кварталах. Бар назывался «Отдых моряка», и окаменевшими сушками с прилавка можно было пулять из окна по чайкам.  
— Бендер, — сказал Игорь. — Мне пойти сделать бобо этому кретину?  
— Нет, — ответил Бендер с поразительным, как он полагал, спокойствием, и утер пиво с подбородка.  
— Нет? Почему нет? Он же бухло тебе разлил.  
— Потому что мы сейчас проворачиваем с ним наш обычный номер, тащим его на ближайшую базу Дозора и получаем 120 миллионов белли, — всё еще совершенно спокойно сказал Бендер, хотя в голове у него что-то равномерно защелкало. Вероятно, счеты, на которых он прикидывал текущий банковский баланс. — Вы что, тупицы, даже не читаете розыскные листки, которые мы с собой таскаем? А, забейте, — добавил он, вспомнив, что читать умел только Игорь, и то до тех пор, пока на него не наваливалось больше одного слога.  
— Ну и что это за крендель?  
— Это Ророноа Зоро, и он наш пропуск в высшую лигу. Приготовились.  
Ророноа равнодушно глянул через плечо на окружавших его громил и опять устремил всё внимание на бармена, но обнаружил, что дородный дедуля бросил полировать стакан и нырнул под прилавок с очень профессиональным чутьем на неприятности. Сказать по правде, с поразительным проворством опустел весь бар. Бендер пользовался очень дурной славой. Это был буйный город, буйной была таверна, буйным был весь этот остров, полный отчаянных сорвиголов — но все они пребывали в убеждении, что то, что Бендер делал со своими жертвами, было как-то неправильно. Безжалостные охотники за головами, те, что продали бы родную мать за пачку сигарет, за очередным стаканом находили себе оправдание в том, что они-то по крайней мере не делали с людьми того, что делал с ними этот ублюдок Бендер.  
— Парни, если не можете проводить меня в порт, тогда отвалите к чертям, — раздраженно рявкнул Ророноа, обернувшись к банде.  
Бендер не заморачивался с предупреждениями или честными поединками. Он нанес удар сразу, как только оказался на нужном расстоянии в десять футов. Луч его Суитти-Суитти был невидим, но определяем по слабому шелесту и колебанию застоявшегося воздуха бара. Зоро смотрел на приближающуюся волну, но не предпринимал попыток уклониться; или он не осознал опасность, или решил узнать, что это было, а потом уж припечатать. Роковая ошибка. При столкновении его тряхнуло, и, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве он, рыкнув, откинулся назад на стойку; запели два меча, освобожденные от ножен, но было слишком поздно. Бендер с бандой ухмылялись. Игорь присвистнул с глумливым восхищением.  
И вот тут «обычный номер» пошел куда-то совершенно не туда.  
Начать с того, что столкновение Ророноа не вырубило; он только потряс головой и зарычал. Громко.  
Затем он кинул взгляд вниз на самого себя и не выпал в осадок.  
Игорь еще раз присвистнул, на случай, если в первый раз Ророноа это упустил. Но Бендер нахмурился. Не могло такого быть, чтобы мужчина вроде Ророноа не заметил, что только что потерял в весе с дюжину фунтов и сколько-то дюймов в высоту, не говоря уж о замене мужского достоинства на пару округлостей у него под рубашкой. Или, если уж блюсти формальности, у нее под рубашкой. И не могло такого быть, чтобы это его или вообще кого угодно не выбило из колеи.  
Но всё, что Ророноа сделал — это покосился на свою грудь, потом поднял ставшую меньше и несколько тоньше правую руку, крепко сжимавшую меч с белой рукоятью, оглядел ее и сказал: «Ха. Это ж надо».  
Пострадавшие не всегда отключались при столкновении с внезапными разительными переменами в строении собственного тела. И некоторые вместо того, чтобы впасть в истерику или в ступор, приходили в бешенство — вот тут-то четверо бендеровских хлопцев и приходились как нельзя кстати. Они бендеровской растущей тревоги не разделили, они просто выхватили свои дубинки и налетели всем скопом. Клиент должен быстренько стать шелковым, запросить пощады и тихо-мирно своими ножками дотопать до дозорных, сдаться им в руки и честь по чести превратиться обратно — не оставаться же барышне одной в этом недружелюбном городе, битком набитом моряками, охотниками за головами и пиратами. Именно так всё обычно и бывало.  
Самое жуткое в том, что произошло потом — это, по мнению Бендера, были не глухие удары и не сопровождавшийся воплями свист мечей, не кровь и не пролетающие мимо выбитые зубы. Это было то, что лицо Ророноа — более миловидное, с более тонкими чертами, со ставшими более шелковистыми обрамляющими его зелеными завитками — было исполнено глубокой сосредоточенности, пока он методично истреблял своих противников.  
— Недурно, — услышал Бендер, как демон пробормотал сам себе, когда утихла сотрясавшая землю дрожь и с лязгом обрушился последний табурет у стойки. — Нескольких дюймов не хватает. Тацумаки вышел с грехом пополам. Дыра в крыше не такая уж здоровая, как должна бы. Центр тяжести стал ниже, придется это компенсировать. — Потом он повернулся к Бендеру.  
Бендер вытащил меч. Тот дрожал в его руке — обычно всю грязную работу брали на себя шестерки.  
Ророноа был в десяти футах; одним из своих мечей он сделал что-то похожее на ленивый широкий взмах, и волна точно направленного ураганного ветра ударила по клинку Бендера и вырвала его из рук. Он по рукоять вошел в противоположную стену. Глаза у Зоро — с не настолько длинными ресницами, чтобы лишить его мальчишеского обаяния — удовлетворенно сузились.  
Бендер попятился от этого медленного, полного угрозы наступления, пока его поясница не уткнулась во что-то твердое — он прижался спиной к пыльному игральному автомату, который, как считал предыдущий хозяин, придавал заведению некоторый лоск. Чувствуя себя зажатым в угол, Бендер решился на более действенные меры. Он с хлопком превратился в свою собственную женскую версию, не менее резво подхватив при этом дрожащий фальцет.  
— Умоляю! Ты ведь не поднимешь руку на девушку, правда?  
Ророноа остановился, но только пока его губы — теперь мягкие и розовые — не сложились в насмешку.  
— Ша, завязывай с этим. Был бы я одним блондинистым извращенцем, я бы пожалуй и купился, но и в лучшие-то времена…  
Проклятье! Перед лицом приближающейся опасности Бендер выкинул последний козырь.  
— Не подходи ко мне! Заруби на носу! Мои преобразования сами по себе не проходят! Если я их не отменю, никуда они не денутся, и тебя так в лифчике и похоронят! Понял?!  
— Вот как? — спросила зеленоволосая ведьма, подходя еще на шаг и теперь доставая до него мечом. — Это точно?  
— Да! — истошно солгал Бендер, тщетно пытаясь втиснуться в неподатливый хромированный металл. — Так что тебе лучше… лучше тебе добром отдать мне все деньги, потом я превращу тебя обратно, и на этом распрощаемся! Не то на всю жизнь останешься женщиной. Что скажешь?  
Ророноа Зоро поднял меч, глаза его, обращенные прямо на Бендера, скверно вспыхнули былым дьявольским светом, и он сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Потом был нарастающий грохот, иступленное тарахтенье мелочи из сломанного игрального автомата, со звоном последний раз выкинувшего две вишни и лимон, и темнота.

 

Зоро обогнул угол дома начальника порта, больше случайно, чем целенаправленно, и наконец приметил Санни. С топа мачты свешивался Луффи, взбудоражено переводивший взор с города на горизонт и обратно.  
— Зоро! — Он счастливо усмехнулся ему, глянул на море… повернул голову, чтобы окинуть своего первого помощника более долгим взглядом, сосредоточенным в основном на новой линии бюста последнего, снова перевел взгляд на лицо и оживленно махнул ему. — Давай быстрей! Нами говорит, что если будем тянуть, то лог-пос установится, и мы не сможем доплыть до Русальего Острова, потому что собьёмся с курса. А ты знаешь, что одежда тебе великовата?  
— Да, надо будет переодеться.  
— Это давай на борту. Двигаем!  
К сожалению, остальная часть его накама не восприняла всё так же с лёту…

 

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что построгал на лапшу единственного парня, который может всё вернуть как было? — простонала Нами так громко, что даже перекрыла звуки ударов бившегося головой о мачту Сандзи.  
— Да.  
— Он умер?!  
— Без понятия. Сколько крови может потерять парень, если в это время он девица?  
Нами схватилась за голову. Где-то позади отчаянно цеплявшийся за мачту Сандзи издал страдальческий всхлип, включавший в себя что-то похожее на «суааан». Фрэнки с Усоппом в недоверии пялились на изящные округлости под ставшей куда более свободной зоровой рубашкой — под ней теперь обозначались не только мышцы, но и значительно более мягкие кривые. Чоппер размахивал шприцом и требовал анализа крови и снятия мерок. Луффи ковырял в носу, ожидая, когда его команда переварит новости и снимется с якоря.  
— Но Зоро, как же можно было так сглупить?! Особенно когда он сказал, что само это не пройдет? И что ты теперь будешь делать?  
— Тренироваться.  
— Тр-тренироваться?!  
— Ыыыы…. тупица… ммм… маримо… меллорин! Ааа!!!  
Бум бум бум …  
— Да. — Зоро вытащил Вадо из ножен и с иступленным вниманием исследовал, в каком он состоянии. — Я несколько потерял в силе и радиусе действия, но выиграл в скорости. Остальное наверстаю с должной тренировкой.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что не против остаться вот таким? — слабо спросила Нами. Как же ей не пришло в голову… Может у Зоро посттравматический синдром? — Но… с чего бы ты… хотел…  
— Что хотел — не скажу, но теперь-то что, случилось и случилось, чего локти-то кусать. Меня это не остановит. Черт, да меня это даже не затормозит. Грудь никому еще в битве не мешала, и я это докажу. Вот увидишь. Я стану лучшим фехтовальщиком и лучшей фехтовальщицей из живущих, — сказал Зоро с блеском в глазах, и даже его накама, которые его любили, вынуждены были признать, что это граничило с фанатизмом. К тому же он, казалось, обращался не к своим друзьям, а к мечу с белой рукоятью.  
В наступившей тишине сандзин сдавленный стон прозвучал особенно громко.  
— Что с придурком? — буркнул Зоро, задвинув Вадо обратно в ножны и мотнув подбородком в сторону Сандзи.  
Робин открыла рот в первый раз с тех пор, как Зоро появился на борту в преображенном виде.  
— Полагаю, Повар-сан страдает от когнитивного диссонанса.  
— О? — Зоро не вполне уловил суть. Затем: — О. Оооо-ххо, вы бы лучше разъяснили этому долбанному извращенцу, что если он попробует ко мне подкатиться, я его нашинкую. Он приударит — а уж я-то как приударю…  
— Да сдался ты мне, ты… ты… ты… кактус, вырядившийся женщиной!  
— Эй, блудливый повар, фильтруй базар. Это настоящее, — воскликнул Зоро, ткнув двумя большими пальцами в объект спора.  
— Ааа!!! — Бум — ПростоЗоро… — Бум — ПростоглупыйЗоро… — Бум — ПростоглупыймаримобезмозглыйЗоро-тюаан! Ыыыы… Прекратите, прекратитеэтоооооо….  
— Робин? — обратилась Нами к последнему оплоту здравомыслия на борту. — Ты же много знаешь о Дьявольских Фруктах. Что, такой эффект и в самом деле сохранится?  
— Очень сомнительно. По большей части эффект от воздействия Дьявольских Фруктов такого типа исчезает, если его не поддерживать. К сожалению, фехтовальщик-сан не слишком долго будет оставаться в женском обличье.  
Нами посмотрела на Сандзи, который то бросал на Зоро полные ужаса томные взоры, то пытался проломить себе голову; на Чоппера, который бегал за Зоро с термометром и пытался отправить его в больницу; на Фрэнки и Усоппа, уронивших челюсти на палубу, когда Зоро как обычно занял свое место рядом со штангами и скинул рубашку (Сандзи на заднем плане упал в спасительный обморок); на Луффи, сидевшего на носовой фигуре, устремив взор на горизонт, за которым ждали приключения, а не на палубу, на которой царило буйное помешательство. Нами потерла ухо.  
— К сожалению? Робин, прости: ты сказала к сожалению?  
— А, надо полагать, в ближайшие несколько недель феховальщик-сан будет в таком состоянии, что преподнесет нам… немало интересного, но он выглядит таким целеустремленным… Удивительно, особенно учитывая то, как на это реагировало бы большинство мужчин. Это заставляет меня задаться вопросом… почему?  
— Что ж, вот и задайся, — сказала Нами, стоически кивнув. — А я пойду займусь тем, что получается у меня лучше всего — управлять этим судном и сохранять здравый рассудок. О, Зоро, пойдем-ка со мной, я введу тебя в чудесный мир поддержки.  
— Поддержки? Что еще за…  
— Да пошли же, балда. И ради бога, надень рубашку!  
— Немало интересного, — пробормотала Робин и сдержанно улыбнулась горизонту.


End file.
